matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Trace Route (Episode 1.3)
Agent Gray: Agent Gray: In effect, we are tracing the Assassin's movements backwards in time. The next area is now his earliest -known location. Agent Gray: Again, explore the area until we can pick up the Assassin's code trail. Darien Detriech: Hey, you seem cool. We're throwing a bachelor party for Danial later--feel free to stick around, it should be a blast. Operator: The door opposite is also sealed shut. Jeffrey Seekins: Oh, yeah, I don't know why we keep that room locked. I can get you in there... Well, actually you'd better ask my boss, Ms. Myers, first. Go talk to her and then get back to me. Agent Gray: How irksome. You had better to talk to Trish Myers then, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. If she does not cooperate then you may have to use force. Darien Detriech: hey, you seem cool. We're throwing a bachelor party for Danial later--feel free to stick around, it should be a blast. Jeffrey Seekins: I can open one of those doors, but I'll need permission from Ms. Myers first. Trish Myers: Excuse me, who are you again? huh, never heard of them. Well, I suppose you couldn't do too much harm in there anyway. Sure, tell Jeffrey that he can let you in that sealed room. Operator: Jeffrey Seekins should be willing to open one of those sealed doors now. Danial Copley: man, I'm having a hard time focusing on work. I wonder what she's doing right now... Trish Myers: Like I said, go ahead and tell Jeffrey that he has my permission to let you in that sealed room. Jeffrey Seekins: She said fine? Okay, let's go get that door open for you. Operator: That door should be open now. Agent Gray: Code signature detected. Vector found. Triangulating. Triangulation failed. We need more data. Continue exploring the area. Jeffrey Seekins: I hope you found what you were looking for in there! Concha: Oh, is the bachelor party starting already? Good, this mask is really itchy. Operator: That door should be open now. Agent Gray: Code signature detected. Vector found. Triangulating. Location locked. Leave the area and proceed to the new scan point. Agent Gray: Follow your waypoint to the new scan area, human. Agent Gray: The assassin's blowfly code trail is getting fainter as we go further back in tracing his movements. We are boosting the power to the scanner in your body. You may feel some slight ... discomfort; this is normal. Do not be alarmed. Agent Gray: The next scan point location is uploading to you. Your internal scanner is now near maximum power. Painful sensations are normal. We are monitoring your vital signs. Agent Gray: There appears to be a heavy Exile presence in that area. Operator: Hacking that system disrupted some of their security measures. Agent Gray: You are close to the trace origin of the last scan. Agent Gray: The last trace ends here. No further signature detected. A dead end? Unlikely. There is an active computer system there. Search it. Operator: You should be able to access the contents of that computer now. Agent Gray: You have found code fragments of unknown origin. They match part of the Assassin's blowfly signiture. Upload the fragments to us at a hardline for analysis. Agent Gray: Analyzing fragment data... Ah, this is a code profile of the Assassin. Intriguing. Agent Gray: You may be interested to know that the Assassin is composed entirely of that custom blowfly code-- this explains why we detected no other code structures associated with his activity.he is an entity composed entirely of flies: a formidable opponent. As a reward for your service, we are removing the scanner implanted in your body. You may feel a slight... sting. This is normal. completed *''Episode 1.3: The Death of Morpheus (?)'' NPCs: Lupine Scrapper: Ha! Caught you! Lupine Scrapper: Ha! Caught you! Merovingian Martial Arts Initiate: Stop! No humans allowed! Elite Guard: Stop! No humans allowed! Category:Machine Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions